Mass dampers are used in mechanical systems to reduce mechanical vibrations. Such mass dampers typically include a mass separated from a component of the mechanical system by a spring or spring-like material that cooperates with the mass to reduce the vibration caused by operation of the mechanical system.
Conventional mass dampers may be adjusted to provide a desired frequency response by controlling a spring constant of the spring or spring-like material and/or by controlling the shape, material, and/or weight of the mass. The foregoing parameters may be adjusted to tailor the frequency response of the mass damper to the particular application and to dampen vibrations within a desired frequency range.
Vehicles may include a series of mass dampers associated with various subsystems of the vehicle. For example, a mass damper may be used in conjunction with a transmission, an engine, and a steering wheel to mitigate vibration that often results during operation of such subsystems. Mass dampers that are incorporated into a vehicle typically include a mass and an elastomeric element having a desired spring rate. The mass and elastomeric element cooperate to provide the particular subsystem with a dampening effect within a particular frequency range.
While conventional mass dampers adequately provide mechanical systems with a dampening effect, further improvement is desirable.